Grow Old
by WritingBlock
Summary: "Maybe we should just stay here Harry, grow old." Hermione closed her book with a sigh and leaned her head back against the tree. "Alright," Harry took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's stay here. I'm tired of fighting, Hermione, of people dying." Harry let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the tree. His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath. "Grow old with me."


"Maybe we should just stay here Harry, grow old." Hermione closed her book with a sigh and leaned her head back against the tree. She was so sick and tired of this war, of everything in it. Was it too much to ask that it just end?

"Alright."

Harry's reply was so soft, that for a second Hermione had thought she had just imagined it. But when her head snapped up to see if her best friend had spoken, the daft man was staring at her with soft, sad eyes. He smiled and a sharp pang went through the brunette. The book in her lap fell to the floor as she stood on her knees, eyes wide with a single question.

'Are you sure?'

"Alright. Let's stay here. I'm tired of fighting, Hermione, of people dying." Harry let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the tree. His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath. "Grow old with me."

He opened his arms to her and she flew into them, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she buried her face in his neck. Warmth enveloped her as he wrapped his arms around her, and Hermione swore she felt him begin to shake.

"We don't have to fight anymore." He whispered, almost as if in awe. Hermione smiled and tightened her arms around the boy-who-saved-her-life.

And then he was breaking in her arms.

Gasps ripped from his chest and tears dripped down his cheeks. He tried to speak and his words came out garbled; it was all Hermione could do to sit in his lap and hold him. The tears she had been holding back fell down her face and she just held Harry, the man who was about to break at the seams.

"That's right Harry. We don't have to fight anymore, no more fighting."

Eventually, the tears and shaking and gasps gave way to a quiet and peaceful state. The couple had shifted positions, Harry straightening out his legs so that Hermione could sit between them, her back to his chest as they watched the snow fall around them.

"What are we going to do about Ron?" The brunette whispered, her voice hoarse both from the tears earlier and the touchiness of the subject.

"He left."

"Yes, but what if he tries to come back?" Hermione tilted her head back and to the right, her gaze fixing on Harry's closed eyes.

"That depends on whether or not he can find us. I intend for us to never be found again. We'll die of old age, rotten mushrooms, or accidentally falling out of bed and onto a really sharp rock." Harry's answer was so matter of fact, so serious, that it took a couple seconds for what he had said to catch up with her brain. Hysterical giggles escaped her mouth and when they were done she let out a sigh.

"Fidelus?"

"Fidelus."

* * *

 ** _The first sentence above is a quote from the Harry Potter movie. I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise, Hermione would've had a chance to hit Ron for all of the stupid things he's done, Severus would've been worshiped, and Hermione would have a Harem of her own._**

* * *

 ** _Now!_**

 ** _What do you guys think of this for a story idea? I wanted to do something I haven't done before, and I realized that no matter how much I pair the two together, I have yet to write a Harmione fic! So, I obviously had to right this outrageous wrong and create a story that pairs them together._**

 ** _Thus, Grow Old is born!_**

 ** _I decided on this moment because I've always wondered what would happen if Harry had agreed to stay with Hermione in the forest, and you know what they say about fanfiction, "If you imagine it, write it!"_**

 ** _Also, just a warning for those of you who want immediate romance, I will be using the slow burn technique for this! That means that they will have months, if not a year, to develop those lovey-dovey feelings for each other. Sure, they're best friends and that should bring them one step closer together, but that's also a really fragile transition and I want to express that. Ron, will also not play an important role in this fic. I do not plan on making him a plot device, or an evil ginger so if you were hoping for some Weasley bashing, I'm sorry but this isn't your story._**

 ** _Thank you for sticking with me, and I'll see you next chapter!_**


End file.
